Things can change
by NamelessDudette
Summary: Just a little try at changing how the mattress scene could have gone. Is it considered AU if this is staged in Rizzles universe? One-shot. Rizzles. I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. I hope to not incur any legal ramifications as well. Thanks for taking the time :)


"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"Do you think it'll change?"

"Seismic activity? Of course, Jane. The plates beneath the Earth's crust are constantly shifting..."

"No, not that."

"Oh."

"Sorry Maur, I didn't mean to cut you off."

"It's okay Jane," she stole a glance at the detective, her best friend, her dare she say it, "What did you mean then?"

It's the headiness of the wine. I should have stuck with beer. She turns to close the gap between her and the doctor. She stops. Dare she make contact?

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maur?"

"What would I think will change?"

Dare she. She doesn't know. The detective, skilled at interrogating suspects day after day, easily squirming details out of weasels and clam brutes alike, even when there's little to no leads to go on, and a great knack and gut for facial cues, anything to hanker into the minds of suspects, is now at a loss. Dare she? The doctor cannot be read. She opted for silence. At least for the moment.

"Jane."

She looks at the doctor, entranced, worried and weighing her options.

She looks at the ceiling, anything other than the detective, curious, intrigued but mostly worried.

"Jane." She tries again.

"I'm here."

"Physically you are, but what about the question?"

It's now or never Rizzoli.

"Maur," she waits a beat, "Do you think it'll change? Ian being the love of your life."

The words are out now, and she can only hope to breathe; focus now Rizzoli, focus now.

She sits up. She's googlemouth, she's pointdexter, she's Maura Isles. She's..is Jane hinting at what I hope she's hinting? She's not dreaming. Dare she?

"I think it can change," she looks to Jane, "I think it has Jane. I think it already has." She stops. Too much, too much. She wants to go on. She stops.

She sits up too now. Pained, anxious but hopeful. Does she mean? Dare she?

"Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?" her eyes, waiting.

Dare she?

"Maura?"

She's worth it Rizzoli. She'll always be worth it.

"Fenway park wouldn't be the same without you Maur." She reaches for her hands.

She lets her.

"You're in my fantasy Maura. You are my fantasy. Fenway park, volcanoes, anywhere. I just want to be by you, be with you. You're my fantasy, you're my reality Maura." She smiles, never wanting to let go of those steady hands, those unwavering hands. The hands of her best friend, the hands of a woman she fell in love with, the hands of the woman she loves.

"Jane," she holds on tighter, firmer, never wanting to let go, "Will we really get to throw peanuts?" She smiles.

Did she just? She did. She did. She really did. Rizzoli, breathe.

"Peanuts, popcorn, peanuts with shells on, shells off, anything. Anything. As long as it's what you want." She plants a kiss, on those soft hands of this incredible woman.

A blush. A smile. That blush.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maur?"

"I was wrong, before."

"You, Maura Isles, Dr Maura Isles, was wrong?" She teases.

She nods and goes," Yes, I was. Twice. Ian isn't the love of my life. I liked Tommy, a lot, but not in the way I thought I did. I liked him, because he reminds me of you."

She smirks. Urging the doctor to go on.

"A point if I may add, that you haven't been too subtle about reminding me". She massages the fingers in her hands; the long bones. The strong grip.

"And…?" She gives the side of her head a little tap, and another to be on the safe side. The doctor can be quite literal. She grins.

"That beautiful mind, you mean?" She cocks her head to the side.

"Yes, and that. Though, not nearly as beautiful as yours." She leans in, to plant a temple kiss.

Her face turns ashen with pride. She plants another. The shade of red just grows brighter; her cheeks have never looked rosier.

"I meant it, when I said, I love you." She leans in to rest on her best friend, her heart's calling; she dares to now, the woman she loves.

"I'll always mean it, when I said, I'll never leave you." She tightens the embrace and she smiles kisses the top of her head.

"I know," she intertwines her fingers with hers, "you're protective".

"And yours to hold Maura, I'm yours to always hold. I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane."

"Always."

"Forever."

"Together."

They both agreed, a silent promise.

Together indeed and together they'll be.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there dear reader, would just like to express a word of thanks!:)


End file.
